Fairy Tail: Next Generation
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: Les Grands Jeux Magiques sont de retour. Mais une menace pèse sur la guilde de Sabertooth, une de leurs membres est en danger. Et pourquoi le couple Dragneel semble si préoccupé par cela ? Que sera l'issue de la bataille ? Les mages de Fairy Tail vont-ils réussir à sauver Sabertooth ? Suivez la Nouvelle Génération de Fairy Tail.
1. Chapitre 1: Les jumeaux de Lamia Scale

Cela faisait vingt ans qu'Acnologia avait été détruit. Vingt ans pendant lesquelles beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Durant ces années-là, beaucoup de mages se montrèrent talentueux. Ils avaient acquis le pouvoir de leurs parents ainsi que leurs expériences. Lamia Scale, était l'une des guildes qui avait la chance d'avoir deux puissants mages de renommée. De jeunes mages de rang S. D'après les rumeurs, ils avaient réussi à terrasser des centaines de criminels à eux seul. Fière de ses jeunes recrues, Ohba Baba avait la fâcheuse tendance à leur donner les missions les plus importantes, ce qui avait le don d'énerver les autres membres de la guilde.

"Et pourquoi ils n'auraient que les missions les plus périlleuses ? " questionna Hina Akatsuki dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher " On s'ennuie nous, ici ! "

Hina prit un autre verre de bière sous l'œil attentif de ses parents, Sherry et Ren Akatsuki.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça jeune fille ? " demanda sa mère même si elle savait pertinemment la réponse

Sa fille entreprit donc de jeter le contenu de son verre dans une poubelle, de retourner à sa place et de soupirer d'ennui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme âgé d'une quarantaine d'années fit son entrée dans la guilde. Ses cheveux argentés brillaient grâce au soleil qui éclairait la salle. Lyon Vastia venait de revenir de sa dernière mission. Il ne passait jamais inaperçu, c'était comme une habitude. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Et il adorait ça. Depuis ces dernières années il était lui aussi devenu connu grâce à la guerre contre le Roi dragon et aussi puisqu'il était le père des deux talentueux mages.

" Où sont Ul et Ikuto ? " demanda-t-il une fois assis à sa place habituelle.

Ul et Ikuto Vastia étaient les enfants de Lyon, et accessoirement les plus puissants mages de Lamia Scale.

" Je les ai envoyé en mission contre la guilde noire Dark Shadow " répondit la chef de guilde tout en regardant son interlocuteur

Lyon eût peur pour ses enfants mais il ne le montra pas. Il ne voulait pas passer pour faible.

" Meldy n'est pas avec toi ? " s'interrogea Ren à l'ancien apprenti d'Ul

" Non " répondit-il d'une voix qui laissait paraître que cela n'était pas du tout prévu " Elle a eu une nouvelle réunion d'urgence au Conseil. Deux mages de Fairy Tail auraient explosé une ville entière suite à une de leur mission " Il marqua une pause pour soupirer " Il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer ceux-là "

Cette phrase provoqua l'hilarité dans toute la guilde, Lyon avait bien raison. En vingt ans, Fairy Tail n'avait pas du tout changé. Loin de là. Avec tout les nouveaux membres il y avait de quoi faire. Le jeune mage de glace avait toujours gardé contact avec eux, d'une part car ils étaient ses amis et d'autre part car sa femme était la présidente du conseil et que les fées étaient souvent convoquées à la fin de leurs missions.

Et puis, dans un fracas ahurissant, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent sur deux hommes ligotés, ils tombèrent à genou devant les membres de Lamia Scale. Ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas. Qui étaient ces hommes et pourquoi étaient-ils attachés ?

Personne n'eût besoin de poser la question puisque à peine quelques secondes plus tard, deux mages firent leur apparition.

" On est rentré " crièrent les arrivants le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes mages de rang S, les jumeaux Vastia étaient rentrés et ils n'étaient pas revenu les mains vides. Depuis deux mois, une certaine guilde noire (exclusivement composée de deux membres qui avaient un niveau de rang S), la guilde Dark Shadow détruisait tout sur son passage. Ohba Baba avaient donc envoyé Ul et Ikuto pour s'occuper d'eux. Et elle n'avait pas eût tort puisque les criminels étaient là, attachés devant elle, la suppliant même du regard.

La guilde acclama donc les deux arrivants et leur père fût soulager.

 _Les enfants de Grey n'ont cas bien se tenir !_ pensa-t-il

Les criminels furent donc embarqués par des membres du conseil qui avaient été appelé par les jumeaux sur le chemin du retour. Ils promirent de se venger mais personne ne les écouta, trop occupé à fêter le retour des Vastia.

Lyon se mit alors sur l'estrade qui était au fond de la salle et demanda le silence.

" Si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour vous annoncer quelque chose " dit-il assez fort pour que sa voix puisse porter dans toute la salle. " J'ai réussis à négocier quelque chose grâce à ma femme Meldy " Il insista bien sur le " ma " car les membres mâles de Lamia Scale étaient du genre dragueurs et il détestait ça (surtout quand c'était sa femme). " Elle a fait changer d'avis le Conseil sur notre proposition "

Les membres de la guilde se demandaient de quelle proposition le jeune mage de glace voulait bien parler. Tandis que, les enfants avaient tous un sourire scotché aux lèvres, comme-ci la proposition était la leur.

" Les Grands Jeux Magiques reprennent ! Nous Lamia Scale, nous allons devenir la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore "

Une seconde à peine après l'annonce de Lyon, les applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la pièce.

Ul afficha un sourire mesquin. Elle voulait ça depuis tellement longtemps. Battre sa cousine, Sylvia Fullbuster. Depuis leur tendre enfance, elles se chamaillaient s'en cesse, et il y a deux ans lorsque Sylvia est devenue mage de rang S, Ul a décidé de le devenir aussi. Il s'en est suivit un entraînement intensif dans lequel elle avait embarqué son frère. Et maintenant, ils sont eux aussi des mages de rang S et elle n'avait pas encore combattue sa cousine depuis.

Les jeux, étaient donc une magnifique occasion de lui montrer l'étendue de sa puissance.

" Tu vas encore vouloir combattre ta cousine ? " demanda Hina puisqu'elle avait remarquer le sourire de sa meilleure amie "Elle a vraiment de la chance ta cousine " continua-t-elle s'en laisser à Ul le temps de répondre " Elle est en couple avec l'un des plus beaux et puissants mecs de Fairy Tail "

" Quoi ? Attends, Sylvia a un petit copain ? " Ul était choquée, comment sa cousine avait pût lui cacher ça et puis pourquoi elle, elle n'avait pas de petit ami.

Hina et les autres adolescents regardèrent Ul bizarrement, même son frère.

" Comment tu as pût rater ça Ul, ils font la couverture de Sorcerer Magazine presque tout les mois " dit Anastasia la petite amie de son frère.

" Qui est son petit ami ? " Elle voulait en savoir plus, beaucoup plus.

Anastasia sortit un magazine de son sac à main et le fit glisser pour qu'il puisse arriver sous les yeux de la mage de glace.

Tout le monde se demanda pourquoi elle avait une copie du magazine dans son sac. Il n'y avait qu'Ikuto qui était au courant de son obsession pour sa cousine et le faites qu'elle admirait. Chose qu'il avait bien évidemment caché à sa soeur de peur qu'elle ne s'énerve contre sa petite copine.

Ul regarda attentivement le magazine, on pouvait y voir en couverture de celui-ci un couple de jeunes mages enlacé. Une fille avec de longs cheveux bleus et une fleur accrochée derrière son oreille et un garçon un peu plus âgé avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus.

" Elle sort avec Astro Dreyar ? Le fils de Mirajane et Luxus ? "

Ul était plutôt admirative, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Plutôt crever. Astro était beau comme un Dieu et allait parfaitement avec sa cousine.

Elle tapa son poing sur la table qui se mit à trembler, tous les membres de Lamia Scale la regardèrent surpris.

" On va leur botter le cul à ses mages de Fairy Tail ! "

Et une seconde vague d'applaudissement explosa.

Ces jeux n'allaient pas être de tout repos !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le dessinateur

Salut à tous !

Premièrement je voulais vous dire un gros merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Pour un premier chapitre je trouve ça beaucoup. Je ne pourrai pas répondre individuellement pendant dix jours car je suis en vacances et sans ordi c'est vraiment galère, je voulais quand même vous faire plaisir en écrivant.

J'espère que ça vous plaira,

jFANGIRLd

\--

À des kilomètres de Lamia Scale, plus précisément à Magnolia, se trouvait la guilde la plus connue de Fiore.

Elle avait vaillamment combattue aux côtés des autres guildes contre Acnologia, et l'avait même affronté sur l'île Tenro.

Ils avaient quand même sacrifié sept ans de leur vie pour sauver les habitants du royaume. Une guilde courageuse et connu de tous, Fairy Tail.

Ce jour-là, l'air avait l'odeur du pétrichor et le ciel abordait un soleil éclatant.

Une jeune fille était assise sur une rempart de pierre, ses cheveux bleus qui voletaient grâce au vent effleuraient sa peau de porcelaine et lui arrachèrent un sourire.

Elle adorait l'odeur du vent après la pluie, elle était dans son élément. Sylvia Fullbuster se sentait comme dans un cocon, rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal à cet instant précis. Elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel pour s'y perdre.

N'importe quelle personne qui serait passée à cette instant précis devant elle, n'aurait pas pût s'empêcher de la regarder.

En effet, un garçon âgé d'une dizaine d'années l'avait remarqué et s'était empressé de sortir son carnet et quelques crayons dans l'espoir qu'il puisse enregistrer son visage à jamais.

Elle ne remarqua rien, toujours occupé à respirer l'air frais.

Le garçon s'empressa donc de continuer son dessin tout en prenant bien soin de mettre en avant la marque de fabrique de la mage, son hortensia accrochée derrière son oreille, son porte-bonheur d'enfance.

"Qui est-ce que tu dessines petit ?" marmonna une voix féminine dans son oreille.

Il sursauta et en fit tomber son calepin et ses crayons, ce qui fit rire la mystérieuse jeune femme.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" osa-t-il demander à son interlocutrice

La fille était assez grande, elle possédait de magnifique cheveux blonds qui étaient légèrements ondulés. Des grands yeux bleus hypnotisant. Elle était habillée tout en noir et abordait un sourire mesquin sur son visage. Puis, elle souleva la manche de son t-shirt et lui montra le tatouage qui y était inscrit.

L'insigne de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Il écarquilla les yeux, surprit de ne pas avoir reconnu la mage plus tôt.

"Tu... enfin... Vous êtes Nova Dreyar, la déesse du feu" balbutia-t-il à celle-ci

Elle souria, heureuse d'avoir enfin été reconnue.

Nova Dreyar était surnommée la déesse du feu grâce à son Take Over le plus puissant "Hadès Soul". Ce même Take Over qui lui avait permit de devenir une mage de rang S quelques années auparavant. Elle en était fière, tout comme ses parents, Mirajane et Luxus Dreyar.

"Ouais...effectivement c'est bien moi" dit-elle " Et c'est pour ça que je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que tu dessines la petite amie de mon frère ?"

Le garçon devint rouge pivoine et baissa le regard.

"Astro !" cria la jeune femme "Viens voir ce que ce petit dessine !"

La foudre frappa un arbre qui n'était pas très loin d'eux.

Le dessinateur se mit à trembler comme une feuille, et vit arriver un jeune homme qui était assez imposant. Il y avait un tas d'éclair autour de lui.

L'enfant regarda le nouvel arrivant,il avait des cheveux argents en bataille et des yeux bleus hypnotisants.

Son visage était comme un tableau de peinture, on aimait le regarder sans trop savoir pourquoi et la seule chose qui faisait tâche était sa cicatrice qui s'étendait de son arcade sourcillière à sa joue droite. Pour certaines filles cela donnait un charme, mais pour le petit cela le rendait encore plus effrayant.

"Qu'est ce que tu dessines morveux ?" demanda Astro Dreyar une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Rien ne sortit de sa bouche, alors le mage de foudre lui prit son dessin des mains et le regarda. Plusieurs autres éclairs frappèrent l'arbre voisin, ce qui me fit trembler.

Astro serra les poings, et redonna le dessin.

Il approcha son poing de son visage, le petit garçon ferma les yeux en attendant le choc. Mais, tout ce qu'il sentit, se fût une grande main lui ébouriffer les cheveux et deux personnes qui riaient.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te frapper ?" dit le blond en rigolant "On nous prends toujours pour des monstres ma soeur et moi."

Nova approuva en souriant. Le petit souria et s'asseya par terre en invitant les autres à se joindre.

Ils acceptèrent, et apprirent que le petit avait pour prénom: Kahil.

Kahil entreprit donc de finir de dessiner Sylvia qui n'avait pas bougé, et les Dreyar discutèrent tranquillement.

C'est lorsque Kahil avait finit son dessin, que Sylvia se leva et se mit debout sur la rempart en les regardant. Puis elle souria et se laissa tomber dans l'eau.

"Aidez-là !" Cria Kahil qui venait de se lever en la voyant "Elle va se noyer"

"T'inquiètes pas, l'eau c'est son élément"

Tout les trois se rapprochèrent de la rempart, Astro s'appuya sur celle-ci tandis que les autres étaient un peu plus éloignés.

Une forme liquide sortit de l'eau et s'appuya sur la rembart juste devant le blond. Elle avait prit la forme d'une femme qui embrassait Astro. De plus en plus, on pouvait distinguer que ce liquide était Sylvia. Et lorsqu'elle reprit sa forme humaine elle mit fin au baiser.

"Alors comme ça on m'observe et on ne me dit même pas bonjour !"

Le petit Kahil se sentit devenir rouge alors que Nova riait.

La fille de Grey sortit donc de l'eau et s'installa aux côtés de ces camarades.

"Tiens" dit Kahil d'une voix tremblotante "J'ai fais un dessin de toi"

Il lui tendit le dessin qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

"C'est magnifique, merci beaucoup"

Elle lui embrassa la joue ce qui lui fit rougir de plus belle.

Kahil partit donc chez lui avec son matériel dans la main. Il savait ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Devenir un mage de Fairy Tail.

"Alors , pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à la guilde vous ? " demanda Sylvia après avoir vérifié que Kahil était bien rentré.

"On s'ennuyaient !" dit Nova "Presque toute la guilde est en mission !"

"Et Rosemary et Gaëlle sont avec le conseil. Elles auraient apparement détruit une ville." compléta Astro

Sylvia prit un fou rire en imaginant Rosemary et Gaëlle avec le conseil pour la onzième fois ce mois-ci. En sachant bien-sûr, que leur père en faisaient partit.

"Mon frère va être soulagé ! Il cherchait Gaëlle de partout" dit-elle une fois son fou rire terminé.

"Il est toujours amoureux d'elle ?" demanda Nova

"Pour toujours et à jamais"

"Il ne lâchera jamais l'affaire ! C'est bien de votre famille ça." dit Astro

Il reçu une tape de sa petite amie et tout les trois partirent dans un fou rire tout en ce dirigeant vers la guilde.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le Conseil Magique

_Alors me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira..._

 _Je suis extrêmement désolée pour l'attente mais j'avais chopé une otite alors que je suis en vacances. La joie !_

 _Vous pourrez remercier ma cousine Farah pour m'avoir forcé à écrire_ _lorsqu'une grande amie nommée flemme pointait le bout de son nez._

 _Pardonnez-moi d'avance si vous sentez que c'est bâclé mais écrire sur téléphone c'est la galère._

 ** _jFANGIRLd_**

 **Era - Conseil Magique**

Lorsque Meldy Vastia passa la porte principale du bâtiment, des murmures se firent entendre.

"Madame la présidente !"

"Madame Vastia"

Ses longs cheveux roses étaient attachés en un chignon assez strict, signe qu'un autre procès se préparait.

Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle respira un bon coup puis se dirigea vers Théo Minas le sixième membre du conseil.

"Vous êtes magnifique comme toujours Madame" lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il était connu dans tout le conseil pour les nombreuses avances qu'il faisait quotidiennement à Meldy. Cela avait le don d'énerver Lyon, et cela l'amusait la jeune femme. Ça rendait jaloux son mari et ça lui prouvait qu'elle était attirante. Que demander de plus ?

"Bonjour Théo" lui répondit-elle sans retourner le compliment "Qui avons-nous aujourd'hui en procès ?"

Théo regarda alors frénétiquement dans le bloc note qu'il avait dans sa main droite.

"Deux mages de Fairy Tail. Rosemary Fernandes et Gaëlle Redfox. Des habituées en quelle sorte."

Meldy ria à sa remarque ce qui le fit sourire. Rosemary et Gaëlle venait à peu près chaque semaine au conseil. Elles avaient le don pour finir leurs missions en catastrophe.

Beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis que Meldy avait été désignée présidente du Conseil par la reine Hisui.

Elle avait tout fait pour montrer que Fairy Tail n'était pas une guilde si dévastatrice. La reine lui avait donc donné carte blanche pour créer de nouvelles règles pour le Conseil Magique.

Premièrement, on pouvait faire partit d'une guilde et du conseil en même temps. Il n'y avait qu'une réunion par semaine sauf cas exceptionnel comme aujourd'hui. Deuxièmement, les prisonniers pouvaient alléger leurs peines en allant dans un camp de reconduite. Elle avait décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à tout le monde.

Elle qui avait connu la misère d'être recherchée. Cette décision n'était d'ailleurs pas au goût de tout le monde, mais peu importe, elle était la présidente après tout.

Elle s'avança donc aux côtés de Théo, faisant claquer ses talons au sol dans un rythme entraînant comme pour se donner du courage, car du courage, il en fallait pour affronter les autres membres du conseil.

Elle ouvrit les grandes portes de bois et s'installa sur son siège habituel, celui-ci était au centre des autres. Plus grand, plus imposant,plus majestueux. Cela montrait sa supériorité, le faites qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus.

Théo, lui, prit place sur le sixième siège en faisant un sourire chaleureux à Meldy comme pour lui dire "Tout va bien se passer".

La jeune mage tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour compter si les membres du conseil étaient tous présents. Huit. Ils étaient huit membres du conseil sans la compter.

Le sixième membre ouvrit donc le bloc note qu'il avait dans la main droite, et se racla la gorge.

"Moi Théo Minas, assure que les huit membres du conseil. Jellal Fernandes"

Ce dernier s'asseya à sa chaise à l'annonce de son prénom.

"Gajeel Redfox"

Celui-ci était déja installé le sourire aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

"Sorano"

Elle s'asseya sur le siège qui lui était destiné.

"Midnight"

Il l'imita

"Blaise Zoboni, Sora et Dolores Umbriga, ainsi que moi même sommes présents sous la direction de la Présidente Meldy Vastia pour le procès 3849 qui opposent les membres Rosemary Fernandes et Gaëlle Redfox de Fairy Tail aux habitants du village Mirave"

Ils étaient tous là devant elle. Ils attendaient sûrement qu'elle se manifeste. Meldy détestait les conseils, elle n'aimait pas condamner des personnes. Elle se demandait souvent si la reine Hisui avait fait un bon choix en la nominant au poste de présidente. Jellal lui lança un regard qui se voulait encourageant, alors elle respira un bon coup et osa enfin prononcer quelque chose.

"Faites entrer les accusées ! "

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fille aux cheveux rouges vifs coiffés en une tresse négligée. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon aussi rouge que ceux-ci et d'un haut noir moulant.

"Ma deuxième maison" dit-elle ironiquement en regardant les membres du conseil

"Oh salut Papa ! " ajouta-t-elle en agitant la main dans sa direction

Jellal était assez gêné. Elle avait le culot de lui dire bonjour comme-ci de rien n'était, alors qu'elle était une fois de plus convoquée ? C'est sûr, il allait en toucher deux mots à sa mère.

"Rosemary Fernandes" commença Théo qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de son bloc note. "Vous assurez avoir été présente lors de l'explosion du village de Mirave ? "

La rouge leva les yeux vers Théo

"Oui, mais cette explosion était nécéssaire. Nous avions pour mission de tuer un monstre, si nous n'avions pas fait exploser le village, les habitants seraient déja morts à l'heure qu'il est. Gaëlle pourra vous le confirmer"

Meldy savait très bien qu'elles n'avaient fait que leur travail,mais Sora,Dolores et Blaise insistaient toujours pour qu'elles soient jugées car "On ne fait pas de favoritisme".

"Très bien" continua Théo "Faites entrez Gaëlle"

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une fille tout à fait différente de la première. Celle-ci, avait de longs cheveux verts émeraudes qui lui arrivaient en haut de la cuisse. Elle possédait des nombreux piercings sur le visage et elle avait des yeux chocolats.

"Vous devriez nous faire une carte de fidélité. Vous savez combien de temps on met pour venir ici ? Je propose que vous nous remboursiez quelques voyages" dit-elle lorsqu'elle se trouva en face du Conseil.

Sa phrase avait fait rire tous les membres du Conseil (sauf Blaise,Sora et Dolores) et Gajeel regardait sa fille avec fierté, comme-ci se retrouver au Conseil représentait une sorte de rebéllion.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer la raison de l'explosion ?" questionna Théo une fois son rire calmé.

"Bien-sûr. On devaient tuer un monstre. Soit c'était la ville soit les habitants. On a tranché." répondit-elle.

"Bien nous laissons à la présidente le choix final" annonça le sixième membre.

Meldy réfléchissa un instant. Elles étaient innoncentes elle le savait bien.

"Je condamne la guilde Fairy Tail à payer les réparations et ça sera tout"

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail sourirent à la Présidente et sortirent de la salle en accordant un dernier regard à leur père.

Meldy annonça la fin du procès. Ils se retrouveraient bientôt pour parler des Grands Jeux Magiques. Les jeux qu'elle avait proposé avaient été accepté par tout le monde sans objections. Une première dans l'histoire de ce nouveau conseil.

"Meldy,Jellal" cria Angel lorsque ceux-ci allaient partir "Midnight et moi on se demandaient quand la prochaine réûnion de famille était prévue ?"

Réûnion de famille, le nom donné aux réûnions qui rassemblaient les anciens membres de Crime Sorcière.

Sorano et Midnight s'étaient mariés et avaient rejoint Sabertooth.

Jellal et Cobra étaient à Fairy Tail avec leur femme.

Meldy était à Lamia Scale avec Lyon et Hot Eye voyageait à la recherche de son frère. Quant à Ultear, elle était morte il y a maintenant 12 ans.

"Je ne sais pas Sorano, je suis occupé sur certaines missions avec Erza en ce moment. Mais nous nous verrons au Grands Jeux de toute manière" dit Jellal en lui souriant.

"Oui tu as raison. On se contacte pour savoir alors ! "

Elle partit rejoindre Midnight pour retourner à leur guilde.

"À bientôt Jellal !" dit Meldy en le prenant dans ses bras

"À très vite madame la Présidente !"

Et leurs rires firent échos dans toutes la salle.


	4. Chapitre 4: La libraire

Salut à tous, c'est jFANGIRLd (sans blague). On se retrouve avec le chapitre quatre, il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres avant que l'on rentre sérieusement dans l'action.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

Un grand merci à **_Cheschire-Kaat et Sakura - Sabertooth_** pour vos reviews à chaque chapitre. ** _  
_**

Ainsi qu'à tout les autres.

 **jFANGIRLd**

« Bonjour et bienvenue à la librairie Redfox, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Cette phrase faisait partit du quotidien de Levy. Elle la répétait sans cesse,machinalement, tel un robot. Mais ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout, c'était le fait que cette formule de politesse ne servait à rien. Chaque fois qu'une personne poussait la porte de sa librairie et que la petite clochette retentissait, c'était pour lui demander un autographe ou celui d'un membre de sa famille.

Aujourd'hui, cette phrase allait disparaître. Elle l'avait décidée. Elle se disait qu'elle attendrait seulement devant la porte, un bloc note et un stylo dans sa main droite.

Levy Redfox, avait toujours souhaité avoir une librairie. Alors, lorsque Gajeel avait rejoint le conseil, elle s'était dit qu'elle aussi pouvait bien avoir du boulot. C'était donc une bonne opportunité de réaliser son rêve. Mais les clients fidèles ne pouvaient malheureusement que se compter sur les doigts d'une main, l'autre partie venant seulement pour la regarder,prendre des photos et autographes puis repartir.

Elle avait la nette impression d'être prise pour une bête de foire, mais cela était le prix à payer lorsqu'on faisait partit de Fairy Tail et elle l'avait bien comprit.

La petite bleutée répartit donc au fond de sa libraire pour ranger les derniers livres qu'elle venait de recevoir.

La clochette retentit dans tout le magasin signe qu'un nouveau « client » arrivait. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de revenir à l'entrée du magasin, qu'elle décida de dire sa nouvelle phrase, la tête dans une pile de livre.

« Bonjour, autographe ou photo ? Après je vends aussi des livres »

Sa locution avait une certaine ironie, et le nouvel arrivant le comprit aussitôt puisqu'il se mit à rigoler. Ce rire n'était pas inconnu à la jeune mage, elle sortit donc la tête de ses précieux ouvrages pour apercevoir son visage.

« Tu sais Maman, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin d'un de tes autographes. Je te vois assez tout les jours. » dit-il entre deux ricanements.

« Samuel ? Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. » répondit-elle comme pour se donner une excuse.

Levy afficha un air étonné, elle s'attendait sûrement à tout sauf à voir son fils débarquer. Lui qui possédait une bibliothèque personnelle dans sa chambre n'avait pas besoin de venir à la librairie.

« Qu'est ce qui t'emmènes Samuel ? » lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il reprit enfin son sérieux.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre supérieur (celle-ci possédait d'ailleurs un piercing) et recoiffa ses cheveux verts. Sa mère savait pertinemment que si son fils faisait ça, il allait sûrement lui demander quelque chose.

« Et bien, imaginons que quelqu'un a accidentellement foutu le feu à sa bibliothèque et que tous ses livres favoris sont brûlés. Et que par chance, sa magnifique et adorable mère dirige une librairie. Imaginons qu'il voulait lui demander si elle pouvait seulement lui donner la saga Harry Potter qui est sa favorite. Tu crois que sa mère accepterait ? »

« Dehors » dit Levy en tapant du pied, signe évident que sa patience allait bientôt franchir sa limite.

« Mais Maman, laisse-moi d'ab… »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Levy pointa un doigt menaçant devant lui.

« Tu veux que j'en parle à ton père ?! Je t'avais dis de ne pas utiliser la magie des lettres pour allumer la cheminée. Mais bien-sûr , il a fallût que tu hérites tu caractère têtu de Gajeel. Alors DEHORS ! »

Elle hurla le dernier mot et Samuel s'avoua vaincu. Il savait que lui demander des livres gratuitement alors que la librairie était au bord de la faillite était osé. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien non ?

Il partit en murmurant un mot d'excuse que sa mère n'avait pas entendu et il se dirigea vers la guilde.

Il ne remarqua pas, que depuis le début, une fille blonde les observait. Celle-ci s'était cachée dans l'angle de la rue et avait une vision parfaite sur la vitrine de la librairie et avait même réussit à entendre le sujet de leur dispute.

Cette personne se dirigea vers l'entrée de la librairie, et souffla un bon coup avant de pousser la porte.

La clochette sonna de nouveau et Levy se précipita vers la porte, certaine que son fils était venu quémander une nouvelle fois.

« Samuel, je t'ai dis DEHORS ! »

Mais la libraire fût surprise de tomber sur Nova Dreyar. Celle-ci avait les joues légèrement empourpré.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais je passais par là par hasard… Et je voulais savoir si tu avais les Barry Potter ? »

Levy se mit à rigoler, et Nova ne savait plus où se mettre. Pourtant elle était sûre que Samuel avait demandé ces livres-là.

« Harry Potter tu veux dire ? » demanda Levy lorsqu'elle fût de nouveau sérieuse. « Bien-sûr que je les ai. Bouge pas j'arrive. »

La jeune mère partit en direction de la réserve. La déesse du feu en revanche, se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'elle faisait habituellement.

« Voilà ! Les sept tomes ! Tu veux lequel ? » questionna la libraire qui était toujours étonnée de voir la fille de Mirajane et Luxus dans sa boutique.

« Tous. Et je voudrais les emballer aussi s'il te plaît, c'est pour offrir. »

Elle s'empressa donc de les emballer, Nova les paya et répartit en adressant un signe de la main à Levy.

Lorsqu'elle fût dehors, elle pressa les livres contre sa poitrine et sourit. Elle espérait que ça lui ferait plaisir.

« Ça achète des cadeaux pour le garçon de ses rêves maintenant ? Je te reconnais plus Nova, tu me déçois. » ricana une voix située derrière elle. Elle reconnaissait cette voix entre milles.

« Reiki, déjà rentré de ta mission ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers sa direction

Reiki Fernandes se tenait devant elle, adossé contre le mur, l'épiant avec un sourire mesquin. Il avait des cheveux rouges comme sa mère et un tatouage sur le visage comme son père. Ses yeux marrons regardaient Nova comme pour la défier.

Il faut dire que la relation entre les enfants Fernandes et Dreyar n'était pas courtoise.

« Belle tentative pour changer de sujet Nova. » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle « On fait des petits cadeaux pour Samuel à ce que je vois. Ma soeur et moi n'avons pas le droit à un cadeau ? »

Un sourire fourbe se dessina sur le visage angélique de la blonde.

« Moi au moins, lorsque j'aime quelqu'un je l'assume. Je ne me cache pas avec des pseudos relations qui ne durent même pas une semaine. »

Boom. Elle venait d'infliger le coup de grâce. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serra les poings et vit la jeune femme partir.

« Espèce de… »

« Garce ? Oui je sais, merci du compliment mon chou. » dit-elle en se retournant une dernière fois « Tu as de la chance. Il n'y a que moi qui est remarqué ton changement. Alors je ferme ma bouche si tu fermes la tienne. »

Victorieuse, elle repartit en direction de la guilde, son paquet à la main.

Elle ne donnera pas le paquet pour Samuel en main propre. Elle s'introduirait chez lui.

Elle préférait se faire arrêter pour vandalisme, plutôt que lui donner en main propre et avouer qu'elle l'aimait.

« Elle va me le payer » murmura Reiki qui partit en direction de la maison familiale.

 **Clover - Fiore**

« Comment avance notre projet ? » demanda un homme assit sur une sorte de trône.

Celui-ci était en face d'une table, entouré de six personnes.

« Grâce à mes contacts, j'ai appris que Lamia Scale avait déjà annoncé l'arrivé des Grands Jeux Magiques » répondit une femme qui était à l'extrémité de la table.

« Les autres seront bientôt au courant. Les jeux commenceront bientôt, et nous pourrons faire revenir Acnologia. »

« Il faut trouver la fille, maître. » dit une autre voix à côté de la femme.

« Elle sera bientôt à nous »

Les sept personnes dans la pièce se mirent à rire.

Qui étaient-ils ? Et qui était celle qu'ils recherchaient ?


	5. Chapitre 5: Sabertooth

_Sabertooth - Crocus_

« Sabertooth ! »

Une voix résonna dans toute la guilde. Celle-ci fit tourner tous ses membres dans sa direction. Sting Eucliffe, le maître, allait annoncer quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai reçu une information d'une grande importance ! Vous pourrez remercier Angel et Midnight dès leur arrivée. » Il continua son discours. Les membres de sa guilde l'écoutaient avec attention.

Avalon soupira. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre l'information. Ses parents l'avaient contacté avant de le dire à Sting. Et puis, il n'avait pas de quoi faire toute une histoire. Ce n'était pas une si grande nouvelle. Ses yeux tout aussi gris que son père examinèrent la pièce à la recherche de ses amis. Sans succès. Elle se contenta donc de jouer avec ses cheveux gris pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

« Les Grands Jeux Magiques reprennent ! » hurla Sting qui ne pouvait cacher la joie qu'il l'envahissait.

Toute la guilde hurla d'euphorie et applaudit, cela montrait que la nouvelle était au goût de tous.

« J'ai déjà créé l'équipe ! Elle sera composée de cinq membres. Et cette année, les jeux, dureront 9 jours ! »

Avalon soupira de nouveau. Elle allait participer, c'était obligé ! Elle était une mage de rang S et la troisième plus forte de la nouvelle génération.

« Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous viendrez à mes côtés pour ensuite discuter de votre futur entraînement. » continua Sting

Sa femme, Yukino Eucliffe, était à ses côtés assez intimidée. Elle détestait se montrer supérieure, tout le contraire de son mari.

« Avalon vient s'il te plaît ! »

Elle le savait. Elle se leva donc, et monta l'escalier pour se diriger vers lui avec une démarche nonchalante.

« Sôma Cheney »

Celui-ci était sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Il afficha un sourire et prit le même chemin qu'Avalon prit deux secondes plus tôt.

La jeune femme et lui s'entendaient à merveille malgré le faites qu'il avait tenté de sortir avec elle. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre que Avalon n'était pas intéressée par les hommes en général et pas seulement par lui. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa tête lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté sa première petite amie. Il était soulagé, comme si le faites qu'on lui résiste soit étrange. Sôma était assez narcissique (sûrement dû au faites qu'il restait souvent avec son oncle) et il possédait toujours une épée comme sa mère, Kagura Cheney. Il avait pourtant voulu apprendre une magie différente de celle de ses géniteurs. Il avait le pouvoir de contrôler tout types de tempêtes, ce qui lui avait valu sa qualification de mage de rang S.

« Voltor Nanagia »

Voltor était aussi grand et imposant que son père, Orga. Il n'était bien évidemment pas étonné d'avoir été choisi par son maître. Il s'avança donc vers celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres.

«Ichigo Eucliffe »

Ichigo semblait un peu surpris, il n'était pas un mage de rang S et de nombreuses personnes étaient bien plus fortes que lui. Ah oui ! Il était son fils, et comme toujours il était favorisé. Il détestait cela et l'avait très clairement fait remarquer à son père. Mais celui-ci niait clairement ce fait.

« Victoire Umbriga»

Même si elle était la fille de Sora Umbriga, une membre du conseil, Victoire n'était pas très forte comparée à Luna, la grande soeur d'Ichigo. Personne n'osait croire au choix de Sting.

Luna Eucliffe était la personne la plus forte de Sabertooth, alors pourquoi son père avait-il choisi la jeune fille à sa place ? Personne ne le savait.

Victoire s'avança donc vers Sting, mal à l'aise. Avalon posa son regard sur Luna.

Ses longs cheveux roses étaient parfaitement coiffés, et la lueur dans ses yeux marron laissait voir qu'elle était aussi surprise que les autres.

« Voilà, l'équipe est composée ! » déclara Sting qui ne semblait pas se préoccuper de sa fille.

Il eut plusieurs grognements mécontents, tout le monde savait que sans Luna, Sabertooth , n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de gagner.

« Et Luna ? » dit Orga qui faisait partie de tous ses grognements. « Tu as vu les gosses qui ont dans les autres guildes et tu ne veux même pas mettre ta fille qui les écrase sûrement en deux secondes ?! Je te comprends plus Sting. »

Minerva qui discutait avec Kagura, approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Écoutez-moi tous. » Il leva les bras en l'air pour attirer l'attention de toute la guilde. «Si j'ai choisi Victoire à la place de ma fille, c'est pour des raisons personnelles. Maintenant, je demanderai à l'équipe de me suivre ainsi que Luna. Je leur dois des explications à eux et seulement à eux. » Il finit de parler et demanda aux autres de le suivre dans son bureau.

Dépitée, Luna se leva de sa chaise et suivit sa mère qui l'attendait. Luna la devança en voyant qu'elle prenait beaucoup de temps, et mit sa main sur la poignée de porte. Yukino l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte, voulant lui dire quelque chose.

«Tu sais très bien pourquoi ton père à fait cela, Luna, il veut seulement te protéger. » murmura Yukino pour que seule sa fille puisse l'entendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée Maman ! Je sais très bien me défendre ! Je suis la plus forte de Sabertooth, on a besoin de moi pour gagner. »

Le narcissisme de Sting avait apparemment touché beaucoup de personnes.

« Je sais que tu peux te défendre, c'est juste que l'enjeu est plus grave maintenant. » continua Yukino toujours persuadée d'avoir raison.

« Mais tu sais que participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques est mon rêve depuis toute petite et tu ne me laisses même pas participer ! » poursuivit Luna dont les yeux commençaient à pleurer.

Yukino soupira, elle ne voulait que le bien de sa fille et l'éloigner des jeux en faisait partie, mais elle lui briserait son rêve.

« Je vais demander à ton père si c'est possible que tu fasses partie de l'équipe de secours »

Voyant l'air dépité de sa fille, Yukino continua « Et c'est non négociable ! À la base tu ne devrais même pas participer »

Luna enlaça sa mère et lui sourit.

« Merci maman ! Je t'aime. »

Yukino lui embrassa le front.

« Moi aussi je t'aime ma fille. Allons retrouver ton père ! »

Elles ouvrirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans la salle. Le bureau de son père était grand et les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Il était assis dans un fauteuil (qui ressemblait plus à un trône) et l'équipe participante était tout autour de lui.

« Enfin vous voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! » dit-il en direction des arrivantes « comme je le disais avant que vous rentriez. Cette année les jeux sont différents, ils dureront neuf jours dont trois jours de repos. Il y aura un bal dès notre arrivée où seuls les participants et les équipes de secours ont le droit d'y aller. Je compte sur vous pour que cette année soit le retour triomphal de Sabertooth »

Tout le monde approuva, Sting porta son intention sur sa fille. Il savait qu'il lui faisait de la peine, mais c'était pour son bien.

« Quant à toi Luna, j'ai décidé de t'intégrer dans l'équipe de secours »

Elle sourit et regarda sa mère. Ils pensaient décidément à la même chose, comme si le fait qu'ils étaient mariés les avaient liés par télépathie.

« J'ai donné toutes les explications, vous pouvez y aller »

Les membres de sa guilde commencèrent à sortir.

« Luna ! Reste là j'aimerais te parler »

Yukina et Luna restèrent avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur pour sa fille même si elle ne participerait certainement pas.

« Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ce que tu sais Luna »

Il n'osait même pas prononcer le nom alors que personne n'écoutait, mais c'était une précaution.

« À part si je suis en danger de mort, je sais, Papa, tu me le répètes tous les jours. » compléta-elle

« Puis-je y aller maintenant ? »

Son père soupira et lui donnait le signal lui disant qu'elle pouvait y aller. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, il se tourna vers sa femme.

« Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne me le pardonnerai pas Yukino. »

Sa femme s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça de la même façon que sa fille l'avait fait plus tôt, pour le rassurer.

«Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets Sting. »

Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, Yukino savait bien que son mari était angoissé, elle l'était tout autant. Mais ils s'en préoccuperaient le moment venu. Ils devaient d'abord peaufiner l'entraînement de leur équipe.

Cette année, était la leur.


	6. Chapitre 6: Retour

**Voilà la suite de la nouvelle génération. Je trouve mes chapitres minables mais vous semblez les apprécier ^^**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **jFANGIRLd**

En vingt ans, beaucoup de choses avait changé. Luxus Dreyar était devenu le nouveau maitre de Fairy Tail après la mort de son grand-père. Depuis que la popularité de la guilde avait augmenté et que des milliers de mages voulaient y rentrer, il avait décidé de créer une école afin d'entraîner les élèves et ne garder que les meilleurs. Ainsi, Tami et Fuji, deux soeurs avaient été admises dans l'école. La sonnerie des derniers cours résonna et les deux complices se dirigèrent devant un appartement :

« - Tu es sûre qu'il habite ici ? » demanda Tami la plus âgée des deux alors qu'elles se cachèrent derrière un buisson.

« - Sûre et certaine ! C'est la troisième fois que je viens ici ! » répondit l'autre

En effet, un jeune homme, arriva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

« Oh regarde ! C'est lui ! C'est Storm Fullbuster ! » hurla Fuji à sa soeur.

Le prénommé Storm tourna la tête en direction des buissons qui se situaient non loin de lui. Il avait cru entendre des voix. Son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours et il se dépêcha donc de rentrer chez lui. Dans les buissons, Tami avait mis sa main devant la bouche de sa soeur et avait sauté sur elle de peur d'être vu. Elles avaient eu chaud !

Arrivé dans son appartement, Storm Fullbuster, se regarda dans le miroir situé dans l'entrée. Ses cheveux noirs étaient comme a leur habitude en bataille, ses yeux bleus étaient étrangement ronds et il possédait une boucle d'oreille en forme de croix accrochée a son oreille gauche. Et ce n'était pas que son physique avantageux qui lui rendait la vie facile, mais aussi son talent pour la magie. À seulement 19 ans, il était un mage de rang S et l'un des plus puissants de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

« Quand tu auras fini de te mater, tu me diras bonjour ! » dit une voix que Storm ne pouvait que reconnaître

Il tourna la tête en direction du salon. Son meilleur ami était assit dans son canapé et le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« -Nashi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » lui demanda-t-il

Il regarda le beau blond de la tête aux pieds. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. En effet, Nashi Dragneel était le fils de Natsu et Lucy et il était aussi accessoirement le meilleur ami de Storm. Ses parents, avaient beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Ils avaient décidé de quitter la guilde, neuf ans auparavant et avaient laissé leur fils qui ne voulait pas partir. Celui-ci avait alors décidé de partir s'entraîner avec Funny (le fils d'Happy et Carla) pour devenir plus fort et atteindre le niveau de sa mère étant lui-même un constellationniste. Le comportement de ses parents avait choqué beaucoup de monde notamment Erza et Grey.

« C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami qui est revenu après un an d'entrainement ? » répondit-il sur un ton qui se valait joueur

Storm ria alors de la remarque du mage et s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, leurs petites batailles quotidiennes lui avaient manqué.

« Discutons de tout cela autour d'un verre ! » proposa alors Storm

Ils trinquèrent alors à leur retrouvailles et discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Nash était choqué d'apprendre que son meilleur ami ne sortait plus avec Rosemary Fernandes, la fille d'Ezra et Jellal.

« Comment ça se fait ?! » demanda-t-il curieux

« Un commun accord » dit-il

Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à discuter de l'entraînement de Nashi. Storm quand à lui, lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans toutes les guilde de Fiore. Les naissances, les mariages et les nouveaux concurrents.

À quelques mètres de là, se situait le cabinet du Docteur Juvia Fullbuster. Celle-ci était réputée dans tout le royaume et avait une surcharge de travail inconcevable.

La bleutée rangea son cabinet en baillant. La journée avait été éprouvante et tout ce don elle rêvait était de retourner chez elle pour se blottir dans les bras de son mari et voir ses enfants.

« Madame Fullbuster ! » hurla sa secrétaire qui venait d'ouvrir la porte dans un fracas assourdissant. « C'est une urgence ! »

La doctoresse, la regarda anxieuse. Jamais depuis qu'elle possédait ce cabinet (plus de dix ans) sa secrétaire s'était conduite ainsi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Brandish ? »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Brandish était venu habiter à Fiore. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à trouver du travail à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait avec les Spriggans. Juvia avait été la seule à bien vouloir la prendre sous son aile.

« Ils sont revenus ! » hurla-t-elle « Ils sont dans la salle d'attente ! Ils veulent vous voir ! »

Et sur ses dernières paroles, elle repartit en courant.

« Mais de qui Brandish parle-t-elle ? »

L'ancienne Spriggan était tellement choquée qu'elle avait oublié de donner l'identité de « l'urgence ».

Juvia sortit donc de la pièce à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle d'attente. Elle était un peu stressée. Qui était venu pour la voir ? Elle élabora toutes sortes de scénarios tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Une chose était sûre, Juvia n'avait pas perdu de son imagination débordante en vingt ans.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle respira un bon coup et poussa la porte.

« Bonjour Juvia » lui dit une femme qu'elle reconnaissait bien. Sa voix était douce et son visage avait un air triste.

La femme de Grey en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était tellement contente et en même temps si perturbée.

Ils étaient là, ils étaient revenus. Lucy et Natsu Dragneel étaient revenus.  
Le Dragon Slayer, avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux, mais son sourire était toujours effacé et c'était la même chose pour sa compagne.

Depuis leur départ, il y a neuf ans, leur sourire avait disparu. Ils étaient parti pour changer cela, mais étaient revenus sans aucun changements. Juvia était perplexe.

« Nashi et la guilde nous manquaient. » dit Natsu comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

La blonde se mit soudainement à pleurer et Natsu lança un regard désolé à la mage d'eau. Celle-ci se précipita sur la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

Juvia n'osait l'avouer, mais même sa rivale amoureuse lui avait manqué.


	7. Chapitre 7: L'annonce

**Celui-ci est le dernier chapitre de présentation, le prochain sera le bal des Grands Jeux Magiques donc dimanche prochain.**

 **Bon chapitre ^^**

 **jFANGIRLd**

Assis au fond de la guilde, guettant l'issue des bagarres entre les nombreux enfants, un verre de bière à la main, Luxus, se demandait, comment il en était arrivé là. Lui qui aurait autrefois donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être maître, était curieux de savoir ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Depuis la mort de Makarof, il était devenu le maître de Fairy Tail. Il avait l'espoir que les bagarres allaient cesser puisque les principaux concernés (Grey et Natsu) étaient devenus parents, mais c'était sans compter sur la nouvelle génération.

Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ils étaient agités toute la journée. Même sa propre fille était insupportable lorsqu'elle se battait contre Rosemary (c'est-à-dire plus de 13 heures par jour, les onze heures qui lui restaient, étant consacrées à son sommeil).

Mais aujourd'hui ce fut le jour le plus agité qu'il n'ait jamais connu. On fêtait le retour de Lucy, Natsu et Nashi, et Luxus était perplexe. Pourquoi étaient-ils revenus alors qu'ils n'allaient toujours pas bien ? Carla et lui étaient les seules personnes qui savaient la raison de leur départ, et elle n'avait toujours pas été résolue. Peut importe, ils étaient revenus et tout le monde faisait la fête à sa manière, c'est-à-dire en se battant.

Le brouhaha lui faisait mal à la tête, et pour couronner le tout, Jellal lui avait confié la lourde tâche d'annoncer le retour des Grands Jeux Magiques lorsque celui-ci était revenu du conseil. Autant dire que le beau blond préférait s'enfoncer dix clous dans le pied plutôt que de devoir affronter cette bande de monstres.

Il reçu un sourire de sa femme, Mirajane et fut soudain plus courageux. Il pouvait le faire, il était Luxus Dreyar, lui n'avait peur de rien et de personne (enfin si l'on oubliait Mirajane lorsqu'elle était énervée contre lui mais cela était une autre histoire). Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il entendit des bruits de miasme non loin de lui. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« Désolé, mais la bagarre, ça creuse ! » lui dit une voix.

La vision qui lui était offerte, était extrêmement risible. Gaëlle Redfox était assise au bar, mangeant du fer. Elle avait tellement la bouche remplie, qu'elle possédait à présent d'énorme joues. Il se retenait de rire, voulant garder son sérieux.

« Gaëlle-Sama ! Je vous cherchais de partout ! » s'exclama Rin Fullbuster, le frère jumeau de Sylvia.

Rin ressemblait étrangement à sa soeur, mais était niveau caractère, son parfait opposé. Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à suivre Gaëlle de partout et à mettre des Sama à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom. Et lorsqu'il était angoissé, il parlait de lui à la troisième personne comme sa mère.

Il possédait des cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs et un tatouage en forme de croix derrière son cou. Cela rappelait étrangement à Luxus le collier de Grey.

« Bon Luxus je te laisse, le boulet m'a retrouvé. » murmura Gaëlle tout en s'éclipsant ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

La maître se mit à rire, il observa toute la guilde, écoutant les conversations des uns et des autres.  
L'annonce pouvait bien attendre. Il regarda son fils quelques instants, celui-ci était en train d'embrasser sa petite amie et Grey lui lançait un magnifique regard noir. Luxus vit Juvia s'approcher de lui en rigolant et en lui réclamant un baiser à son tour. Celui-ci exécuta l'ordre de la bleutée et l'embrassa.

« Beurk ! Maman et Papa, vous voulez pas faire cela ailleurs ! » s'exclama Rin qui avait arrêté de suivre Gaëlle.

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent en rigolant et toute la guilde fit de même. Luxus passa son regard en direction de sa fille, qui avait visiblement fini de se chamailler avec le sosie d'Ezra pour venir mettre son grain de sel, comme toujours.

« Tu crois qu'ils t'ont conçu comment ? » lui dit-elle d'un air mesquin « Tu penses qu'ils t'ont trouvé dans les choux ? »

Cette phrase mit mal à l'aise le couple Fullbuster comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Juvia avait les joues aussi rouges que les cheveux de Titania et Grey ne pouvait cacher sa gêne.

« Et puis, tu penses que ta soeur et mon frère jouent au scrabble toute la journée ? Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui possèdes une chambre juste à côté de la sienne » continua-t-elle tout en se marrant.

Grey lançait désormais un autre regard rempli de haine à Astro et le jeune couple ne savait plus où se mettre. Fière du malaise qu'elle avait causé, Nova lança un regard triomphant à son père.

Luxus pensait qu'il fallait mieux intervenir avant que son fils ne soit retrouvé congelé par le Demon Slayer.

« Écoutez-moi tout le monde s'il vous plaît » Il se leva et ce fut comme si la guilde avait arrêté de vivre et tout le monde l'écouta. « J'ai une grande annonce qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde ! »

Gaëlle regarda, Luxus le sourire aux lèvres qui voulait clairement signifier « j'espère qui va y avoir de la baston »

« Les Grands Jeux Magiques reprennent et Fairy Tail va y participer ! »

Toute la guilde applaudissait et Gaëlle ne pouvant contenir sa joie serra dans ses bras la personne la plus proche d'elle (c'était Rin). Celui-ci manqua de s'évanouir de bonheur et la Dragon Slayer du fer ne semblait même pas le remarquer.

« Nous aurons deux équipes, les jeux dureront neuf jours quelques jours de repos, et il y a aura même un bal ! »

Gaëlle serra encore plus Rin, il avait maintenant la tête entre ses seins et il semblait sur le point de mourir de plaisir.

« J'ai composé deux groupes composés de trois mages de rang S. Ceux-ci choisiront deux autres mages pour faire une équipe de cinq. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Luxus fit deux groupes, l'un était composé de Reiki, Nashi et Nova (pour son plus grand malheur puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter le Fernandes) et l'autre de Strom, Sylvia et Astro.

« Je propose de prendre Gaëlle et Rin qui me semble assez bien avec notre niveau. » dit Reiki

Nashi accepta tout de suite, mais c'était sans compter sur Nova qui voulait absolument donner son avis.

« Et pourquoi tu déciderais ? Tu te crois vraiment tout permis, ce n'est pas possible »

Elle jeta un regard au reste des mages. Les deux autres qui étaient assez forts étaient Rosemary et Samuel. Malheureusement, (ou heureusement) elle ne pouvait être dans l'équipe ni de l'un ni de l'autre. Elle ne s'entendait pas avec Rosemary et elle ne pouvait se tenir tranquille à côté de Samuel tellement, elle était gênée.

« Bon pour cette fois, je vais t'écouter ! »

Rin n'en revenait pas, Gaëlle l'avait prise dans ses bras et en plus il était dans son équipe. Que demander de plus !

« Bon bah nous prendrons Rosemary et Samuel. » murmura Astro une fois la guerre terminée.

Luxus regarda les deux équipes avec une énorme fierté. Ils étaient tous extrêmement puissants, ils allaient gagner à coup sûr.

Tremblez peuple de Fiore ! Fairy Tail est de retour ! » hurla Reiki

Cette phrase fit rire toute la guilde (même Nova, c'est pour vous dire), et Luxus approuva d'un signe de tête.

Si seulement ils avaient su ce qui se tramait.


	8. Chapitre 8: Le commencement

Trois mois plus tard

La ville de Crocus était bondée, de nombreux commerçants avaient élu domicile non loin du palais Mercurius et la nuit commençait tout doucement à tomber. Aujourd'hui, le bal des Grands Jeux Magiques allait commencer, toutes les guildes participantes étaient présentes au palais. La reine Hisui était heureuse d'être l'organisatrice de cette merveilleuse réception et le comble était qu'elle était encore plus fière du cadeau empoisonné qui attendait ses hôtes lorsque cette soirée sera terminée. Bon Dieu, qu'elle avait hâte ! Et ce n'est pas son mari, Arcadios, qui dira le contraire. Le nouveau roi de Fiore, avait mal à la tête à force d'entendre sa femme lui raconter tous ses plans à propos de cela. Il était impatient de voir le rendu final et d'enfin être débarrassé de cette fête pour toujours.

À quelques mètres des dirigeants du royaume, deux jeunes filles discutaient (ou hurlaient), elles avaient pris place sur une table où des dizaines de fraisiers étaient exposés. Personne ne savait, de quoi elles parlaient.

« Arrête de mentir Rosemary ! » hurla, Gaëlle, en serrant les poings « Tu l'aimes encore mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer à cause de ta fierté ! »

La fille de Titania regarda sa meilleure amie avec stupeur. Est-ce que c'était bien réel ? Est-ce que c'était bien Gaëlle Redfox qui lui faisait des remarques sur sa fierté alors que la sienne était mille fois supérieure ?

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Et puis même si ce que tu disais était vrai, il ne m'aime plus, il m'a jeté. » se défendit Rosemary qui détestait parler de sa vie sentimentale.

« Il ne t'a pas jeté ! Il t'a largué ! » continua la Dragon Slayer du Fer

La rouquine se mit à rire, même énervée elle arrivait à lui faire perdre son sérieux.

« Quelle est la différence ? » demanda-t-elle

Gaëlle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une troisième fille s'installa à leur table. Elle tenait une bouteille de saké dans chacune de ses mains.

« Problème de coeur ? » questionna-t-elle

Bianca Glow toisa ses amies du regard (certainement à cause de l'alcool). Les trois jeunes femmes se connaissaient très bien car Cana (la mère de Bianca) faisait partie de Fairy Tail (au cas où vous ne l'auriez oubliée). En revanche, la jeune fille avait choisi de rejoindre la guilde de son père, Bacchus. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle participait aux Grands Jeux Magiques.

« Quattro Cerberos participe donc aux Grands Jeux Magiques ? » dit Rosemary qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

L'apprentie alcoolique,(parce que, bien entendu, elle n'avait pas (encore) rattrapé ses parents, Dieu merci) finit d'une traite le peu d'alcool qui lui restait dans l'une de ses bouteilles.

« Ouais et l'on va vous exterminer ! » dit-elle avec certitude

Les filles continuaient donc de discuter pendant une heure, et ne cessaient de faire des hypothèses sur le fait que la reine ne voulait pas de la présence des parents mais uniquement celle des participants. Et bien sûr Bianca avait supposé que c'était à cause de l'alcool… Sur la piste de danse, plusieurs personnes dansaient à présent et après que le slow soit terminé, la reine, décida qu'il était l'heure d'annoncer clairement l'ouverture des Jeux, elle avait tellement hâte de terminer tout cela.

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! » déclara-t-elle en se mettant sur l'estrade « Je voudrai tous vous remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation et de perpétuer la tradition des Grands Jeux Magiques ! »

Toutes les personnes dans la salle applaudissaient, Jade souriait et continua son discours.

« Vous avez été douze guildes à répondre à ma demande (dont treize équipes, merci Fairy Tail) ce qui est extrêmement beaucoup, mais nous allons faire avec ! »

« _Quelle menteuse_ » pensa Arcadios en voyant un sourire mesquin se dessiner sur le visage de sa femme.

« Donc j'ai l'honneur de … »

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un fracas ahurissant. La guilde de Sabertooth venait de faire son arrivée et elle n'était pas très discrète.

« Désolé du retard ! » déclara Luna en regardant les airs choqués de toute l'assemblée « Veuillez pardonner l'énorme appétit de mon frère à cause de qui nous avons été de corvée de vaisselle dans le restaurant d'à côté ! »

Par chance, la reine se mit à rire et le reste de la salle fit de même.

« Je disais donc, avant d'être interrompue » continua-t-elle en adressant un sourire aux mages de Sabertooth « que je suis honorée d'ouvrir les Grands Jeux Magiques »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, les applaudissements fusèrent et tout le monde retourna à ses activités. Certaines personnes mangeaient, d'autres dansaient et puis Nashi Dragneel et Reiki Fernandes étaient quant à eux, sur le balcon et parlaient. Cela faisait un an qu'il ne s'était pas revu.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es entraîné pendant un an ? » demanda le frère de Rosemary tout en buvant un verre de champagne.

« Oui, exactement. J'ai décidé de rentrer parce que la guilde me manquait… Enfin surtout, Storm et toi… » avoua Nashi en regardant le magnifique ciel étoilé. « Mais ce n'est plus comme avant, je suis dépité parce que j'ai appris que notre relation ne serait plus la même, car vous ne vous parlez presque plus » continua-t-il

Reiki tourna la tête dans la direction du blond, il voyait bien qu'il était assez triste de ce changement soudain et il le comprenait bien, lui aussi était déçu.

« Cela a commencé quand tu es parti, on était tristes alors on s'est renfermé sur nous même. » il marqua une pause comme s'il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Tu sais, Storm a beaucoup changé depuis ton départ, il a coupé contact avec tout le monde, il est même bizarre avec sa famille, il a décidé de prendre un appartement seul. Ma soeur a essayé de lui remonter le moral, mais cela s'est mal fini et il l'a largué. Je lui ai dis qu'il était devenu taciturne, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre et il est devenu bizarre avec le reste de la guilde ! » révéla-t-il

Nashi n'osait pas y croire, alors le problème était Storm, lui qui était d'ordinaire si joyeux et bavard avait complètement changé.

« Nous allons le faire changer Reiki, je te le promets. » Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tu m'as manqué Nashi.. » avoua Reiki en lui souriant.

« Moi… »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une alarme retentit sur le balcon et même dans la salle. Les volets commençaient à se fermer et les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle avant d'être enfermés dehors.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ! » hurla le rouquin en direction des participants des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Rin Fullbuster s'avança en direction de Nashi et Reiki. Il avait l'air terriblement inquiet.

« Rin ne sait pas ce qui se passe, Rin a vu que la reine Hisui est partie et puis les portes se sont toutes fermées ainsi que les volets. » dit-il tout en les regardant.

Nashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rin parlait soudainement à la troisième personne, mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Ils entendirent des bruits et une petite porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit. Des centaines de monstres sortirent de celle-ci créant la confusion chez les participants.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'une voix se mit à retentir dans toute la pièce.

« Bienvenue aux Grands Jeux Magiques, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.» la voix marqua une pause et se mit à rigoler « désolé j'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela ! »

« Faites comme si, vous ne l'aviez pas entendu. » dit une autre voix

Les guildes ne comprenaient pas ce qui se tramait mais cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Bonsoir à tous c'est la reine Hisui et Arcadios qui vous parlent. Vous êtes douze guildes malheureusement sept guildes vont pouvoir participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques. Le but est très simple, les équipes qui tuent,le plus de monstres participeront et les autres sont éliminés. »

Ils se regardaient tous avec un air de défi. Il n'y avait plus d'amitié ou d'amour dès à présent, il y avait juste l'envie de gagner.

« Et j'oubliais » continua, la reine « souriez, vous êtes filmés ! »

Les monstres commencèrent tout doucement à s'approcher de leurs proies.

« Baston ! » hurla Nova, le poing levé.

Une belle soirée était en perspective.


	9. Chapitre 9: les qualifications

**Bonsoir, ou bonjour.**

 **Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié, je voulais écrire pendant les vacances, mais mon amie flemme est repassée me voir. Je n'arrête pas cette fiction et je compte même en faire d'autre. Cette fiction n'est pas ma préféré, et si vous la trouvez bâclée, c'est parce que je n'ai pas d'ordinateur personnel et que celui de mon père ne me convient pas. (Normalement le père Noel devrait l'avoir dans sa hotte.)**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que les participants se battaient contre des monstres. Ils avaient tous envie de gagner et la reine Hisui jubilait. Quelques guildes avaient déjà été éliminées, tous leurs membres étaient épuisés et avaient donné toutes leurs énergies durant les combats.

« Venez m'aider ! » hurla Nova qui voulait absolument gagner et qui s'occupait d'une dizaine de monstres en même temps.

Sylvia, sa meilleure amie, arriva à son secours en lançant des lances de glace un peu partout. Si celle-ci contrôlait l'eau, elle pouvait aussi contrôler la glace puisque c'étaient des magies assez similaires. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête en direction de la blonde, elle fut très étonnée.

« Mais Nova, qu'est-ce que tu fout ? Tu n'es même pas avec ta forme de God Soul ! » Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle n'avait jamais combattu aussi longtemps.

Nova lui montra ses poings, ceux-ci saignaient et cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Comme si c'était tout simplement normal.

« Je garde mon énergie pour les Grands Jeux Magiques, les combats à mains nues, y a que ça de vrais ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

La mage d'eau et de glace semblait admirative, Nova ressemblait tellement à sa mère physiquement, mais avait le caractère de son père. (Quoique Sylvia n'avait pas connu Mirajane lorsqu'elle était petite et vue ce qu'on lui en avait rapporté, elle en était bien contente !)

À quelques mètres d'elles, Ul Vastia se combattait avec quelques monstres et cela lui semblait terriblement facile. Attaque sur attaque, elle envoya valser tous ses adversaires et elle n'abordait aucune marque de fatigue ou de blessure. Elle était déterminée à gagner. Elle en avait marre de vivre dans l'ombre de ses cousins tous issus de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Elle voulait aussi montrer que Lamia Scale était aussi une bonne guilde et qu'ils méritaient autant de gloire et de reconnaissance que l'on en donnait aux fées.

« Ul, utilise tes nouvelles attaques. Comme ça on se débarrassera des monstres plus rapidement ! » dit Ikuto son frère jumeau qui lui semblait fatigué de tous ces combats.

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur et lui fit un signe négatif avec sa tête. Elle voulait garder l'effet de surprise, elle n'allait pas montrer ses meilleurs coups dès le premier soir.

« Je réserve cela pour plus tard ! » lui répondit-elle

Il soupira, il avait tellement l'habitude de ce genre de réaction avec sa soeur qu'il n'était même pas choqué. Il partit alors en direction de sa petite amie, Anastasia, qui avait quelques soucis avec trois monstres.

Avalon ne faisait que regarder (ou plutôt contempler) Ul. Elle la trouvait tellement forte et combative. Ul tourna sa tête dans sa direction et la mage de Sabertooth semblait confuse, mais à ce moment, celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué qu'un monstre s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la personne qu'elle fixait depuis plusieurs minutes. Paniquée à l'idée qu'elle puisse être blessée, elle lança une attaque dans la tête de la créature quelque seconde avant que celle-ci ne parvienne jusqu'à Ul.

« Avalon, pourquoi aides-tu nos adversaires ?! » cria Victoire Umbridga qui faisait partie de sa guilde. « Elle allait être blessée et cela nous aurait fait une rivale en moins ! »

Choquée de la réaction de sa coéquipière, Avalon lui lança une attaque dans la poitrine. Celle-ci était à terre et n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie. Ul lança un sourire de remerciement vers Avalon avant de partir pour combattre d'autres monstres.

Elle le lui rendit avant de reporter son regard en direction de son « alliée ». Victoire essaya de se relever avec peine.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans l'équipe, Luna est bien plus forte que toi, mais je respecterai toujours ce que dit le maître. » Elle marqua une pause et la regarda avec colère, les poings serrés. « Et le maître nous dit toujours de respecter nos adversaires quels qu'ils soient ! Alors quand je sauve la vie d'une personne, ne vient pas t'en mêler ! »

Après avoir exprimé son opinion, Avalon parti en direction d'autres monstres, en laissant Victoire blessée.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque tous les monstres furent tués et tous les blessés soignés, la reine Hisui fit son retour dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi pour toute cette mascarade, mais je voulais marquer le coup ! » dit-elle pour tous les participants « Néanmoins nous avons fait les comptes et je vais vous annoncer les équipes sélectionnées. »

Tous les membres devinrent alors silencieux et ils écoutèrent la reine.

« La septième équipe sélectionnée est la guilde de Blue Pegasus avec soixante monstres tués ! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent et la guilde était très contente de son score. Cependant, Nova marmonna quelque chose comme « Soixante seulement ? » mais heureusement personne ne l'entendit.

« La sixième guilde sélectionnée est la guilde de Mermaids Heel avec quatre-vingt-dix monstres tués ! »

D'autres applaudissements firent leur apparition.

« Quattro Cerberos en cinquième place avec cent dix monstres ! »

Bianca se mit à danser complètement ivre, toujours ses deux bouteilles de saké dans les mains.

« WILD FOUR ! » se mit à hurler la guilde en suivant Bianca dans sa danse.

La reine Hisui se mit à rire et continua de faire le classement.

« En quatrième position, l'équipe A de la guilde de Fairy Tail avec cent soixante monstres. »

Nova se mit à leur tirer la langue, sûre d'arriver première.

« Troisième place, Sabertooth avec cent quatre-vingt monstres ! »

Il eut des applaudissements et des protestations chez les membres de Fairy Tail déçus d'avoir perdu une place pour une vingtaine de monstres.

« Deuxième place, Fairy Tail B avec deux cent vingt monstres ! »

La fille de feu protesta, elle s'était fait battre par une autre guilde. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

« Et pour terminer » déclara, la reine Hisui « La guilde numéro un est Lamia Scale avec trois-cent monstres, dont plus de la moitié tués par Ul Bastia ! Félicitations ! »

Les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau et Ul regarda ses cousins comme pour les narguer.

« Cette année, Lamia Scale va vous éclater ! »

Après les résultats, les guildes partirent dans leur dortoir et en profitèrent pour annoncer leur classement à leur parent.

Les Grands Jeux Magiques ne présageaient rien de bon !


	10. Proposition

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas un chapitre que je publie malheureusement, mais cela a un rapport avec l'histoire._**

 ** _Je travaille actuellement sur plusieurs autres histoires, sachant que Dear Brother est terminée, je vais pouvoir me lancer pleinement dans mes autres fictions. Cette semaine il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction car je suis actuellement sur l'écriture d'un OS que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps et qui sera publiée aussi sur une page Facebook (ici aussi ne vous inquiétez pas)._**

 ** _Donc le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine, et je pensais pouvoir alterner deux fictions. Exemple dimanche prochain un chapitre de cette fiction et le dimanche d'après chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction ect._**

 ** _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je tiens aussi à dire que je compte participer à plusieurs week cette année donc vous aurez aussi des fictions sur ce sujet._**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à écrire une review pour me donner votre avis._**

 ** _Bonne soirée,_**

 ** _jFANGIRLd_**


End file.
